Axe
Introduction Axe is the name of a Human Warrior who fights on the border between The Dragon Kingdom and The Beastman Kingdom. Axe was born in Lootenburg, but often travels across Beastman controlled land to the main of the Dragon Kingdom. He acts as the life line of communications for his people and the kingdom they still hold fidelity to despite being seperated from for years. Personality Axe is a very stoic person. He does not speak much, nor does he express his emotions often. He also prefers to keep on his helmet which blocks the view of his face. Axe shy personality is coupled with the soul of a fearsome warrior. Axe has a strong affinity to battle. He does not love it like some Blood Knights, but he does enjoy the competition. Axe also enjoys pushing himself to his limits and growing ever stronger. It should be noted that Axe has a love for axes. The name should have given that away. Axe loves the Axe weapon. He likes the way it hits, the way it responds, and the way it destroys his opponents. The axe is power incarnate, the true terror weapon. As a boy Axe was named Gregory, but long ago he lost someone precious to him. In rage at his own weakness he threw his name away and focus on nothing more than becoming strong. Axe wants to be strong enough to slay any beast that would threaten those he loves and cares about. Abilities and Powers Axe is around level 60 Classes *Fighter *Axe Fighter *Elite Fighter *Hero *Avenger *Knight *Shield Lord *Bulwark *Fortess 'Martial Arts' *Instant Counter *Cross Slash - A martial arts that allows the user to throw there weapon and have it return in a boomerang motion. *Iron Will - Martial Art that protects the mind against Charm, Mind Control, and Despair. *Purity - Martial Art that removes poison form blood. *Vengeance - A martial arts that can only be activated after taking a attack. The user can deal back damage equal to the damage they have taken or blocked. The martial art can also work for damage done to close comrades. *Battle Healing - Martial Art that heals the user as long as they are in battle. *Body of Stone - Martial Art that defends against turning to stone. It also raises durability and prevents the user from being set on fire. However there is a movement penalty for using it. *Enhanced Magic Resistance *Magic Destruction - Cancels magic spells 'Talent' Vengeful Cry- A Talent that gives the user the ability to counter attack those who strike out at the Holder. Range and space matters not. Equipment Red Armor *Helm of vision - A God tier helmet that allows the user to see past illusions and see full vision despite there only being a slit on the helm. *The Breastplate of Storms - God Tier Breastplate that not only protects against physical damage, but gives immunity to lightning damage. *Gauntlets of the Warrior - God Tier Gauntlets that provide physical damage and gives Immunity to Paralysis . *Grieves of Endurance - God Tier Grieves that give unlimited Stamina. *The Boots of Stomping - God Tier boots that gives the user the ability to Walk on Water and to avoid floor base traps *Ring of Resistance - Makes the user immune to Low level Spells, Effects, Disease and Low level Physical Attacks *Sword of Might - A God tier blade that bypass armor defenses and magical barriers. Regular Armor *Helm of Steel - Helmet Made of the Finest Steel, enchanted with Magic that allows the user to view the world as if they were not wearing a helm. *Breastplate of Steel - Breastplate made of the Finest Steel. Magic flows though the steel like blood though the heart. The armor protects against blows from your enemies and the ravages of disease. It is a travelers best friend. *Gauntlets of Steel - Gauntlets made from the Finest Steel. Magic in the gauntlets prevent the user form being disarmed. *Grieves of Steel - Grieves made from the Finest of Steel. Magic locked in them lightens the wears load. *Boots of Steel - Boots made from the Finest Steel. Magic in the Boots prevents the user from activating floor base traps. *Ring of the Blood Knight - A powerful God Tier Ring that allows the user to heal from every successful Kill. It also restores stamina in equal measure. * The Final Axe - A Axe that grows stronger with the user. * Shield of The Hero - A God tier Shield that allows the User to Block Anything as long as the shield is facing in the direction of the incoming attack. World Items bypass this Shields effect. History Category:Human Category:Humanoids Category:Warrior Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Axe User Category:Shield user Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:New World Character Category:Talent Holder